Walking The Edge 1: Lying Hearts
by Higuchimon
Summary: [au: canon divergence/other] After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Lying Hearts  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 1: 1,026|| **story:** 1,026  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #17, reveal a hidden identity; Written for the What-If Challenge: What if the Kaiser's personality was Ken's real personality?; One Ship Boot Camp, #50, embrace  
 **Notes:** For the purposes of this story, please note the following: Ken's true personality is that of the Digimon Kaiser. No Dark Spore involved at all. The Chosen have fought the Kaiser (and are not aware that he's Ichijouji Ken, who never ran away from home) since they were eleven years old, with matters grinding down to a quasi-stalemate for a multitude of reasons over the last couple of years. It's been six years since this began. Therefore, Miyako is eighteen, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are seventeen, and Iori is fifteen. There are other points that are different, but those will be addressed in the story itself.  
 **Summary:** After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?

* * *

Daisuke heaved a great sigh of contentment at the feeling of Ken's hands going through his hair over and over. There were few things that could really relax him like being this close to his boyfriend after a long day of classes _and_ the harassment of fighting the Digimon Kaiser to a stalemate. Again. He'd lost track of how many times they did this.

 _Not now,_ he told himself, trying his best to ignore the thought.

One of Ken's hands trailed down the side of Daisuke's neck to brush against his shoulder. Daisuke winced at that, hissing softly between his teeth.

"Daisuke?" Ken peered down at him, worry in his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just got a bruise there, that's all." Daisuke reached up to rub the spot, making a face. One of the Kaiser's Digimon had gotten through their guard and sent him slamming against a tree earlier. But he had his excuse already for this. It was one that he'd used before, but it didn't get old. "Soccer practice."

Ken made a small noise that wasn't entirely disbelief as his fingers pushed Daisuke's to the side and he prodded at the small injury. "Have you put anything on it?"

"It's just a bruise!" Daisuke did his best to laugh it off. Takeru had checked as soon as he'd gotten up to make certain that he hadn't broken anything. Over the years, they'd all gained at least a little experience in most basic first aid and how to tell a bruise in the making from something sprained, strained, or broken.

In truth, he wasn't that upset when Ken began to carefully rub the bruise, easing a little of the ache that came with it. "You need to take better care of yourself," Ken chided ever so gently.

Daisuke let out another sigh at that, leaning closer. The longer Ken touched him, the more relaxed he became, and he found it harder to keep his eyes open. Not that he needed to; he'd already told his parents that he would be spending the night at Ken's place.

Not that they knew exactly what the two of them would be doing for at least part of the night. His parents still held the fond idea that he and Ken were 'just friends'.

The benefits of being Ken's friend were _amazing_ and not ones that Daisuke really wanted to share with anyone else. Ken seemed to feel much the same way, since he'd never given any indication he wanted to share them with anyone who wasn't Daisuke.

"You can take a nap if you want," Ken murmured into Daisuke's ear. "I'll wake you up for dinner later."

Daisuke didn't bother stifling his yawn, but curled up a little more in Ken's arms and closed his eyes altogether, letting himself drift away. He knew that he couldn't stay here the _whole_ weekend, no matter how much he really wanted to, but a little downtime would get him feeling much better.

If only it weren't for the Digimon Kaiser. Then he could spend so much more time with Ken. Maybe even figure out if he could tell Ken about the Digital World…

 _He'd love it there. I bet he could even find a friend..._

And he slept.

* * *

Ken kept on rubbing Daisuke's shoulder until long after his boyfriend fell asleep on his lap. Once he was certain that Daisuke _was_ asleep, he relaxed the kind smile on his features, a sort of cold distance taking its place.

 _I thought he'd never go to sleep._ He wasn't going to move Daisuke, but he also wanted to relax and when Daisuke was awake, he just _couldn't_. He had years of practice at this facade and he wouldn't let it slip, but he needed his down time as well.

He glanced at Daisuke's shoulder, a sense of satisfaction filling him at the sight of the ugly bruise. He hadn't known his slave had hit Daisuke quite that hard. He couldn't decide off the top of his head if he wanted to reward the Monochromon for that or punish him for bruising his master's plaything.

No one knew that Daisuke _was_ his, of course. Not even Daisuke. Daisuke still thought he was just dating Ichijouji Ken. He would think that until Ken wanted him to know differently.

He leaned back, resting his head on the back of his chair, and kept one careful eye on Daisuke. They were going to have such fun this weekend. Even the Digimon Kaiser needed a rest from conquering and ruling a world.

 _Soon. Everything's almost ready._ He did want Daisuke to know who he was. Every relationship needed honesty, after all, and he'd kept this secret from Daisuke for years. He wanted Daisuke to know, but only under the circumstances that he'd chosen.

All of this would be so worth it when he was done. He'd put every little detail into place and held it all in hand until now. Just another few days. It almost didn't seem real, after the last handful of years.

Daisuke moved his head, the tips of his hair brushing against Ken's hands, and Ken caressed absently, knowing the feeling would send Daisuke right back to sleep. He'd spent almost as much time learning how to manipulate Daisuke as he'd spent conquering the Digital World.

Of course, conquering that world also meant manipulating Daisuke in some ways as well, since Daisuke spent at least part of his time trying to stop the Kaiser. All this time and he'd never even had a glimmer of realization that his boyfriend and his nemesis were one and the same.

 _What a glorious day is coming._ Ken glanced at the clock. He didn't want Daisuke to sleep too long. They only had tonight together, then Daisuke had to return to the Motomiya apartment.

Ken would not refer to that place as Daisuke's 'home'. Not when he had put so much time and effort into creating a home for Daisuke in his fortress. And before one more week passed, he would take Daisuke there, and the two of them would be together forever.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Lying Hearts  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 2: 1,130|| **story:** 2,156  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #17, reveal a hidden identity; Written for the What-If Challenge: What if the Kaiser's personality was Ken's real personality?  
 **Notes:** For the purposes of this story, please note the following: Ken's true personality is that of the Digimon Kaiser. No Dark Spore involved at all. The Chosen have fought Ken since they were eleven years old, with matters grinding down to a quasi-stalemate for a multitude of reasons over the last couple of years. It's been six years since this began. Therefore, Miyako is eighteen, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are seventeen, and Iori is fifteen. There are other points that are different, but those will be addressed in the story itself.  
 **Summary:** After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?

* * *

 _Another day, another fight with the Kaiser._ After all this time, Daisuke could almost schedule battles down to the moment. He didn't like to; spontaneity was the name of the game for him. But he _could_ do it.

But that also meant something nice: an entire weekend with Ken. _I swear, if the Kaiser does anything to interrupt this, I'm going to chase him down and punch his face in._ Oh, what a lovely thought _that_ was.

Until said interference happened – and he really hoped it didn't at all – Daisuke remained in a very good mood as he headed up toward Ken's apartment in Tamachi.

A handful of minutes later, he lay curled up on Ken's couch, Ken in his arms, enjoying nipping at his boyfriend's neck, while Ken groaned in rising pleasure.

"We are never leaving this couch this weekend," Daisuke murmured in between kisses and nips. "I like it too much already."

Ken's laugh was low, throaty, and arousing. "I've got too many plans for us to do that."

Daisuke tilted his head back just a little. Not much; he saw no reason to leave the delicious feast of flesh before him this soon. "What do you mean?"

Ken patted him on the shoulder before he leaned in for a few kisses himself. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

Daisuke liked surprises. He especially liked the ones Ken arranged. Over the last couple of years, those had ranged from trips to the most interesting places available to actions that he hadn't even known were possible in the first place. The gleam in Ken's eyes now promised something to put all of that to shame.

Ken leaned in closer again and Daisuke went back to enjoying himself with hot, sweet kisses. There would be more later, he didn't doubt, but right now he'd be satisfied with that, as well as Ken's arms around him in general.

"What's for dinner?" Daisuke wondered. Ken wasn't quite on Yamato-san's level of cooking skill, but he could still put together quite a few good dishes. And even better, he loved Daisuke's own ramen noodles. Truly, the perfect boyfriend.

"It's a little something I invented myself. It doesn't really have a name yet. I'll think of one later, if it's good enough to keep around," Ken said, wriggling off of Daisuke as he did. "And it's just about ready."

Daisuke's stomach gave its own opinion on that, even though he hadn't thought until now he was that hungry. Though fighting monsters did take a lot out of him. He couldn't tell Ken that, of course.

 _Can't wait until I can tell him about the Digital World, though. I bet he and V-mon would get along pretty well._ The idea of introducing his boyfriend to his best friend had occurred to Daisuke on more than one occasion. But the rules were the rules, and Gennai had made this one plain: no one who wasn't a Chosen or hadn't somehow interacted with Digimon could know that they existed. So far as Daisuke knew, that meant the Chosen and some of their parents and siblings.

He kind of wanted to introduce V-mon to Jun as well, but she spent more time at college and with her own boyfriend than she did at home anymore, so he hadn't had the chance. Maybe someday…

Ken didn't bother setting a place at the table, but brought two plates into the living room and set them down on the small table in front of the couch. This wasn't even close to the first time they'd eaten like that, so all Daisuke did was get himself straightened up and get ready to eat. He'd tasted some of Ken's inventions in the past, and every one just made him want more of them. He didn't think this would be an exception.

"This _is_ good!" Daisuke declared after a few minutes of stuffing his face. Ken ate at a slower pace, spending more of his time watching Daisuke than anything else, with a very satisfied smile on his lips as he did. Daisuke had seen that before as well, always when something new was being presented to him. Ken wanted to know what he thought? Well, Daisuke would let him know. "You should probably go to cooking school or something. I bet you'd be the best chef _ever_!"

Ken laughed, a quiet little sound that always made Daisuke so very happy to hear. "I don't think I'm really cut out for that. I have other plans, anyway."

"Oh?" Daisuke started to lift more of the lightly braised meat pieces to his mouth and blinked when he missed it. _I'm not that tired… am I?_ He hadn't thought he was.

"I'll tell you soon. I've been meaning to, anyway." Ken watched him still as Daisuke tried to get the food in his mouth and failed. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." Daisuke rubbed at one eye – or tried to and stuck his hand in his eye. "Maybe I should take a nap or something?" The idea of standing up didn't seem attractive at all, not with how disoriented he was. He thought the floor was toward his feet, but he wasn't willing to test that at the moment.

Ken patted Daisuke's arm and Daisuke envied his motor control and ability to tell right from left. "All right. You take a nap. We'll talk when you wake up."

That sounded spectacular to Daisuke. He managed to get himself curled back up on the couch without falling over as Ken began to clear the table. He didn't fall asleep just yet, but watched as Ken moved back and forth, finally settling back into the nearest chair and watching Daisuke.

By then, Daisuke's eyes had almost fallen completely shut and he couldn't make out Ken all that well. Which was, he decided, why he suddenly thought that Ken's tender smile reminded him far too much of the Digimon Kaiser, and that wasn't a thought that he'd ever wanted to have about his boyfriend, especially as he began to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ken ruffled Daisuke's hair softly as the other finally succumbed to the drugs he'd slipped into Daisuke's portion of dinner. He'd measured them very carefully, not wanting them to take effect too quickly. Even Daisuke might suspect something under those circumstances. But now he lay peacefully sleeping and completely unaware of what was going on around him.

He let another half hour pass, just to make certain Daisuke was completely under, before he scooped his boyfriend into his arms and carried him into his bedroom. Daisuke wouldn't wake up for another hour or so at the most, and by then, they would both be safely in Ken's fortress.

And then the fun could truly begin.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Lying Hearts  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 3: 1,170|| **story:** 3,326  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #17, reveal a hidden identity; Written for the What-If Challenge: What if the Kaiser's personality was Ken's real personality?; One Ship Boot Camp, #50, embrace  
 **Notes:** For the purposes of this story, please note the following: Ken's true personality is that of the Digimon Kaiser. No Dark Spore involved at all. The Chosen have fought Ken since they were eleven years old, with matters grinding down to a quasi-stalemate for a multitude of reasons over the last couple of years. It's been six years since this began. Therefore, Miyako is eighteen, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are seventeen, and Iori is fifteen. There are other points that are different, but those will be addressed in the story itself.  
 **Summary:** After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?

* * *

Daisuke stirred. He normally woke up pretty fast, his head clearing from sleep in a heartbeat or two, and then he could go on about his day.

But now he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around anything in particular, his thoughts drifting idly from one vague topic to another. He didn't linger on any of them long enough for a real thought to _happen_ , but hazy images flickered through his mind without anything at all to connect them to one another.

Only two seemed to lurk about and they didn't connect either. That didn't surprise him; there wasn't any reason for them to. What would the Digimon Kaiser and his boyfriend have to do with each other, anyway?

A hand slowly traced its way down the side of his cheek and he automatically nuzzled into it. Only Ken touched him like that and he thought he remembered having fallen asleep at Ken's place. So it made sense that he'd wake up there.

No sooner had he leaned into the caress then a familiar chuckle sounded, and it wasn't Ken's. Dark and twisted, full of a rich amusement that Daisuke couldn't remember _not_ hating. That was the _Digimon Kaiser_.

His eyes flew all the way open and he jerked his head away from that touch that shouldn't have been familiar and a sinking part of him began to wonder why it was, because it _was_ and he didn't want to think about that at all.

The Kaiser stood in front of him, drawing his hand back, that smirk on his lips that Daisuke wanted to smack off so many times. A quick look around showed him that he was inside the Kaiser's base. This wasn't the first time he'd been here, and he doubted it would be the last. The Kaiser had a particular taste for abducting him at random intervals.

Daisuke wasn't all that worried about it, really. He'd been through this enough times to know that he'd get tossed out on his ear once he annoyed the Kaiser enough. On some level he kind of wondered if the Kaiser thought of this as a game. If so, it was one that he'd never bothered to explain the rules of to Daisuke.

Then something else clicked and he strained at the restraints he knew held him to the wall. "Where's Ken? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing at all." The Kaiser shrugged. "There's no reason that I would."

Daisuke didn't believe that for a moment. The brightest kid in Japan, and the Kaiser wouldn't have done something to him? With _his_ ego?

"You'd better not be lying to me!"

The Kaiser reached out to caress the side of Daisuke's face once more and that smirk just got worse. "Or what? What can you possibly do to me when you're chained up and I, as always, have all of the power here?"

"You won't keep me like this forever," Daisuke reminded him. "And when you take these off..."

One finger tapped against the side of Daisuke's cheek. "When I take those off, you're going to get down on your knees, pledge your loyalty to me, and do anything that I tell you to do, Motomiya Daisuke."

"The only way that I'd do that would be if you've got some kind of mind control thing that _works_ on humans and we all know you can't do that," Daisuke snapped, pulling his head away from the Kaiser's touch yet again.

"You're going to be in for quite the surprise, then." The Kaiser once more rested his hand against Daisuke's cheek, just the way that Ken did so often. Daisuke shuddered and did his best to pull away.

"Would you stop doing that? And how did you get me, anyway?" With his head cleared by rage, he now remembered that he'd fallen asleep in Ken's apartment. There wasn't any way that he should've ended up here.

The Kaiser tilted his head back, expression thoughtful now. "I could tell you. Or I could show you. What do you think?"

Daisuke sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "I think if you ever go to college you should sign up for drama classes."

"Now, now, you had better be polite to me. I'm the one who decides everything for you right now," the Kaiser warned, pressing the tip of his gloved finger against Daisuke's chin. "Such as whether you eat or sleep. Among many other things."

Daisuke would've snapped at the finger if he thought he could catch it. But he knew very well how fast the Kaiser could move. "Just tell me."

"No, I think I'll show you. You respond better to visual cues, don't you?" The Kaiser smirked before he waved one hand casually and a view screen came down from the ceiling. After a moment of static, it cleared up to reveal the image of Ken's apartment, with Daisuke sound asleep on the couch and Ken watching him. Daisuke didn't see anything unusual at all about the scene. It matched up to what he remembered fairly well.

Ken stood up and now Daisuke could see his face. His eyes widened. That … Ken had never, ever looked at him with that kind of look on his face, an odd mix of desire and possessiveness.

"What… you did something to him, didn't you?" Daisuke yanked harder at the restraints, the chains jingling uselessly. "What did you do?"

"You shouldn't talk during the entertainment," the Kaiser reprimanded him. Daisuke glared again but watched as events played out.

On the screen, Ken scooped up Daisuke into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. Daisuke could feel his cheeks scorching. He did _not_ want the Kaiser to see what might come next!

But then Ken set Daisuke down on his bed, turned toward his laptop, and opened it up. From a pocket he pulled out something. The focus of the scene turned to what he had in his hand now: a D-3.

A black D-3.

One that Daisuke had seen the Digimon Kaiser using many times over the years.

Daisuke started to shake his head, but nothing stopped what was going on from happening. Ken picked Daisuke up again, tossing him over his shoulder this time, and the familiar shape of a Digital Gate appeared on the laptop's screen. Light poured out from it, wrapping around both Ken and Daisuke.

The next image showed them in the Kaiser's lair. Daisuke waited for his enemy to show up, to prove that he'd somehow mind controlled Ken…

But what he saw instead was the image shifting around, going from what he recognized as the Kaiser's booted feet to the familiar wild hairstyle and oversized visor-glasses thing that he'd never pegged down a name for.

And then over the Kaiser's shoulder was… himself.

Daisuke's stomach dropped to the farthest pits of Hell. He slowly turned his head to look at the Kaiser. The Kaiser smiled. Reached up to remove his glasses.

"Surprise," said Ichijouji Ken.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Lying Hearts  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 1: 1,058|| **story:** 4,384  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #17, reveal a hidden identity; Written for the What-If Challenge: What if the Kaiser's personality was Ken's real personality?; One Ship Boot Camp, #50, embrace  
 **Notes:** For the purposes of this story, please note the following: Ken's true personality is that of the Digimon Kaiser. No Dark Spore involved at all. The Chosen have fought Ken since they were eleven years old, with matters grinding down to a quasi-stalemate for a multitude of reasons over the last couple of years. It's been six years since this began. Therefore, Miyako is eighteen, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are seventeen, and Iori is fifteen. There are other points that are different, but those will be addressed in the story itself.  
 **Summary:** After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?

* * *

Daisuke couldn't remember what it was like to have air in his lungs. All he could do was shake his head until his hair stung the sides of his face. One word choked in his throat until he managed to force it out between bitter lips.

"No!"

The Kaiser – Ken – the Kaiser only looked amused. "I thought that's what you'd say. But _yes_."

It had to be a joke. Some kind of prank that Ken had somehow arranged to play on him. But he looked so comfortable in the Kaiser's uniform, as if he'd worn it every day for years… and the way that he moved was exactly like the Kaiser, and Daisuke couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed. He'd never seen the Kaiser's eyes, but Ken's hair was the exact same shade of blue; it was just styled differently.

"What… you… I…" Daisuke wanted to be coherent. He just didn't know how many more. His heart beat faster and faster and angry tears stung at his eyes. He tried not to let them fall; he wanted be angry more than he wanted anything else, but he couldn't let himself cry. He had to be strong. He wanted to remember that he was a prisoner of his enemy and he couldn't always count on the Kaiser to release him…

But his enemy was his boyfriend and Daisuke couldn't keep himself from shaking even in his chains.

"How...why?" At least those made some sort of sense, even if he didn't know if he wanted the answers.

The Kaiser looked far more amused than the questions warranted in Daisuke's opinion. "You think I'm going to give you my life story? All you need to know is this: do you remember how we first met?"

Daisuke managed to nod. It had been at that soccer game when they were kids, the one where he'd managed to block Ken from getting a goal. It hadn't won them the game, but he'd done something no one else had by that. Ken had even seemed impressed back then.

The Kaiser stepped closer. Daisuke wriggled back, not that he had a lot of 'back' to wiggle to. "It started the. I decided I wouldn't rest until I had humiliated you in the most intense way that I could manage. I had some very interesting ideas back then, but I decided to take my time with it." One hand slid up to rest against the side of Daisuke's face. "I suppose you could say that I've accomplished that now. After all, you've found out that for the last few years, you've been dating your worst enemy." Ken licked his lips and stared into Daisuke's eyes. "But trust me, I'm not just going to send you back to your other friends."

Daisuke tried to pull away but Ken's hand now tightened, keeping his head in place. "I'm not _humiliated_!" What he was, was angry. There was a difference.

Ken leaned in closer. Daisuke's heart wrenched. He'd seen his boyfriend this close so many times and his first instinct was to lean up for a kiss. But even as he started to do so, he reminded himself of what was going on and yanked away again: or tried. Ken did not allow it. He set his lips against Daisuke's and murmured softly, "But don't think that you knowing this is going to mean I'll give you up. I decided a long time ago that once my humiliation plan was complete, I would still keep you. You belong to me now, Daisuke."

His hand slipped behind Daisuke's head, keeping it firmly in one place as he pressed his lips harder against Daisuke's in a mockery of a kiss.

"No!" Daisuke yanked his head back as hard as he could, not caring that he smacked it against the wall. "No, Ken!" He hissed in pain as Ken's hand now closed around his throat, those warm amethyst eyes now glinting hard with anger.

"I see you don't understand yet. I said it already: you are _mine_. I _could_ have killed you all those years ago. I know you, Daisuke. You would've given up your life in a second for your friends. You still would. But death was too good for you then and now I don't want to kill you." His fingers tightened a little more and Daisuke wondered if Ken realized that choking him would count as 'killing him'. "I do want you to understand your place now."

Daisuke tried to say something else but he couldn't get his breathing together. What little air he had was focused on living instead of talking.

"Do you understand why I said you would serve me? Because you will. Because you have no choice." Ken's lips remained so close to Daisuke's that the redhead could feel the breath on his own. "Do you really think that you could fight me now?"

"Of course!" Daisuke spat the words out without thinking. But even as he said them, he started to wonder. He knew that he needed to. He knew that he _wanted_ to. But could he do it?

 _I have to._ It sounded so noble to say and it felt so right to think, but to do?

He was not surprised to see one of the Kaiser's smirks on his lips. His stomach churned a little to see it on _Ken's_ face, though. It wasn't right. Not at all.

"I think we'll put this to the test, then."

What? Daisuke did not like the sound of that. He liked it even less when the Kaiser reached up and touched the manacles that kept him to the wall. They slithered downward, releasing him from the wall itself but his wrists remained chained together, with the chains winding forward to form a sort of leash that rested in Ken's hands now.

"Come along. I have an interesting little experiment in mind that will show you exactly where you stand in the scheme of things now."

Daisuke liked the sound of this even less than he had before. He stumbled along after the Kaiser, his mind still spinning from everything that Ken told him. He wanted to believe this was nothing more than a dream, but the more time passed, the more he became convinced it was a nightmare, the kind that he couldn't wake up from.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Lying Hearts  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 5: 1,085|| **story:** 5,469  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #17, reveal a hidden identity; Written for the What-If Challenge: What if the Kaiser's personality was Ken's real personality?; One Ship Boot Camp, #50, embrace  
 **Notes:** For the purposes of this story, please note the following: Ken's true personality is that of the Digimon Kaiser. No Dark Spore involved at all. The Chosen have fought Ken since they were eleven years old, with matters grinding down to a quasi-stalemate for a multitude of reasons over the last couple of years. It's been six years since this began. Therefore, Miyako is eighteen, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are seventeen, and Iori is fifteen. There are other points that are different, but those will be addressed in the story itself.  
 **Summary:** After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?

* * *

Of all the places that Daisuke thought that Ken - the Kaiser - Ken would take him for whatever ridiculous 'test' he had in mind, a _bedroom_ most certainly hadn't even made the list, much less been in the top running.

"What is this?" Daisuke wanted to know. He was still in the process of wrapping his mind around the fact that Ken was the Kaiser in the first place, that every bit of the love and affection between the two of them had been just part of the Kaiser's plan to humiliate him for something that had happened _years_ ago.

Ken had more of a problem with letting go than he'd ever imagined.

"I'd think you'd recognize a bedroom when you saw it," Ken said, still holding the chain that lead to the manacles around Daisuke's wrists. He did not leer, but there was still a gleam of something in his eyes that Daisuke didn't entirely like. He and Ken had had differences in the past, but this was something new altogether and Daisuke's "didn't like" was on a whole new level.

"I do but why are we in here? I thought you said - " He didn't think he really wanted Ken to 'explain' why he would work for Ken now, but what a bedroom had to do with it just did not click at all.

This wasn't even their first time in a bedroom alone together, but Daisuke didn't think anything they'd done before would be going on now.

At least he didn't think that until Ken wrapped an arm around him, pulled him close, and set one of his most scorching kisses on Daisuke's lips. Daisuke's entire mind turned upside down and he gasped, his instincts leading him to kissing back. Then he remembered everything else and he started to pull away and shake his head.

"Ken, I -"

Ken cut him off with another kiss, pushing him back toward the bed as he did. Daisuke stumbled, both in mind and body, confusion keeping him stunned long enough for the Kaiser to unfasten the manacles and toss them to the side. Daisuke knew that he should take this chance to run for it, but then Ken was on him again, kissing and biting and sucking and coherent thought just wasn't as easy to manage anymore.

Somehow he found himself on the bed, Ken on top of him, his shirt gone, Ken's lips and hands finding all the best places to touch on Daisuke's chest. Daisuke groaned, back arching, his eyes and mind fogged over with pleasure.

It was always like this with Ken, ever since their first time together, nearly a year earlier. Ken had never said if he had any experience with anyone else, and all Daisuke had ever had was a few quick kisses with Takeru that hadn't gone anywhere. But together the two of them explored heights that Daisuke had only dreamed of in the past, and he'd soon learned that Ken could make him lose all control in a very few minutes. His reputation as the best of the best included lovemaking as well. Daisuke could attest to that personally.

All of that passed through Daisuke's mind in mere moments before he could think of nothing more than the pressure of Ken's tongue and fingers on his chest and stomach and neck and face. He moaned softly, reaching to return the favors, only to have his hands pushed back down.

"No, Daisuke," Ken's voice whispered into his ear, followed by a swipe of Ken's tongue there. "This is all for you. Just sit back and let me take care of you. All right?"

This wasn't the first time Ken had done this, either. Daisuke's mind, fogged and overwhelmed already by familiar heady passions, could see nothing at all wrong anymore. He groaned out something likely to be assent and was rewarded with Ken kissing down the side of his neck until he reached the front of Daisuke's throat, underneath his chin. There Ken began to kiss and lick and nibble, the goal apparently either being to suck Daisuke's breath out through there, or to leave the most spectacular hickey ever, and one in a very visible spot.

Daisuke just closed his eyes and let Ken do as he would, forgetting all else, even knowing that he shouldn't. Thinking was hard. He'd let Ken do it for now.

* * *

Ken thoroughly enjoyed the fact Daisuke was, as always, putty in his hands. He'd been surprised to find out how malleable Daisuke could be under the right circumstances. It wasn't something that most people would ever be in a position to find out, though. Face him in a head on challenge, like combat or soccer, and Daisuke stood strong and firm, unyielding and defiant to the last. Threaten his friends and Daisuke submitted with an ease that gave Ken too many ideas, but he would still always search for a way out.

But attack his emotions, his weakest point, and there lay the easiest method to dominating Daisuke once and for all. Ken had taken years to weave himself into Daisuke's heart, just to reach this point where Daisuke easily opened up to him and gave him all of himself.

It had been worth the wait, not just to humble Daisuke and defeat the Chosen, but to have such a willing and eager partner. Daisuke had no idea of how tightly Ken was tied into his heart now. This would show him. This would prove to Daisuke, and to everyone, that Ken was superior and always would be.

Ken focused his attention not just on forming the hickey on Daisuke's neck, but arousing Daisuke's ardor in other ways as well. He knew all of Daisuke's best erogenous zones and while his mouth was busy, his hands worked in other places.

Very few things ever turned him on more than the culmination of a perfectly laid out plan. Not only was this one succeeding more so than his wildest dreams, but it would lead to a second stage that would sever Daisuke's ties to his friends more permanently than anything ever could.

All it would take would be a little creative editing, and not all that much of it. Daisuke's reactions to his touch were, after all, very honest ones. For all that he'd hated the Kaiser, he loved Ichijouji Ken, and the Kaiser would gladly take advantage of that.

He'd been doing it all these years. Why stop now?

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Lying Hearts  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 6: 1,229|| **story:** 6,698  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #17, reveal a hidden identity; Written for the What-If Challenge: What if the Kaiser's personality was Ken's real personality?; One Ship Boot Camp, #50, embrace  
 **Notes:** For the purposes of this story, please note the following: Ken's true personality is that of the Digimon Kaiser. No Dark Spore involved at all. The Chosen have fought Ken since they were eleven years old, with matters grinding down to a quasi-stalemate for a multitude of reasons over the last couple of years. It's been six years since this began. Therefore, Miyako is eighteen, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are seventeen, and Iori is fifteen. There are other points that are different, but those will be addressed in the story itself.  
 **Summary:** After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?

* * *

"Any word from him yet?" Takeru asked, peeking into Iori's bedroom as he did. They tended to cycle through whose apartment they visited at any one time when it came to Digital World doings, and this week it was their youngest's turn. His mom and grandfather didn't mind, having welcomed the Chosen and their partners heartily.

Though to be fair, his grandfather tended to give the Digimon odd looks, but he'd never mentioned why, at least not in Takeru's hearing.

But today that didn't matter so much, not when there was something much more worrisome on the horizon. No one had seen or heard from Daisuke in the last three days, and that included V-mon. The first part might not have been so unusual. They all knew that he'd intended to spend some time with his boyfriend and it would hardly be the first time that Daisuke got so wrapped up with Ken that he forgot to tell anyone where he would be or how to get in touch with him.

But he always let V-mon know _something_ , even if it was that he didn't know how long he'd be gone or where they were going, and that didn't set right with _any_ of them.

Hikari shook her head as she looked down at her D-Terminal. "Just that last one that said he would be at Ken's for a while."

"Has anyone called there?" Iori wanted to know, his practical bent not having changed a bit from when they'd first met him.

Miyako twiddled the tips of her hair between her fingers, a worry frown between her eyes. "I tried this morning. No answer. I tried his parents, too, just in case, but his mother said that he told them he was going to be busy on a big project for a while and might not be able to get in touch."

Takeru straightened up slowly, a frown touching his lips. Something didn't gel here. "So if Ken's working on a big project, then what's Daisuke doing there?"

Miyako fidgeted a little, a light frown scorching the edges of her cheeks. "He could've meant their date?"

"Maybe." Takeru acknowledged it was possible, but it still didn't feel right to him. Ichijouji Ken had moved out of his parents' apartment about six months earlier, and so far as he knew, the amount of people who actually knew where he lived could be counted on the fingers of one hand. Daisuke was one of them, but none of the rest of them were. After a childhood of attention, Ken's public attitude was that he just wanted to spend the rest of his life in quiet peace. Takeru didn't blame him, but right now, all the tiny pieces were beginning to click into a whole he wasn't very fond of.

Iori started to say something when his laptop beeped with a mail alert. All of them looked that way, and in the space of a heartbeat, rose to glare at the image presented there.

It was a video e-mail: from the Digimon Kaiser.

"Greetings to all of you...well, not entirely all of you. Someone is missing there, isn't he?" Most of the Kaiser's face couldn't be seen, but that smirk of his was always unmistakeable. Takeru couldn't measure how much he wanted to tear it off him at times, especially when the Kaiser started to harass Daisuke.

"I'm certain you want to know what's going on, so I've made arrangements to let you know. So without any further delays, here you go."

His image winked out and was replaced a heartbeat later by a second video. It showed a darkened bedroom, with two figures in the bed, wrapped up in warm blankets. Takeru shuddered.

"I really don't want to know what he does with his off-time," he muttered as Iori started to look for a way to stop the recording.

Before he could find one, the lights began to slowly brighten and the image focused on one of the two people. All movements of the Chosen stopped the moment they all realized who it was.

"Daisuke?" Hikari murmured, her hands clenching together. Her lips worked again, but nothing coherent really came out of them, even as Daisuke stirred and began to open his eyes.

A hand came from out of the frame, carding through Daisuke's hair, and then resting on his neck.

"Good morning," the voice of Ichijouji Ken came. "You had a good rest, I suppose?"

Daisuke nuzzled his head against Ken's hand. "Yeah. What about you?"

This did not feel right to Takeru. Why would the Kaiser even care what Daisuke and Ken got up to? Yes, he had that fixation on Daisuke, having abducted him more than once over the years, but it had never felt like _this_ at all.

"Very well. Because you're here with me." Ken leaned into the frame and brushed his lips across Daisuke's cheek. Daisuke smiled, reaching one hand up to brush against Ken's features.

What they could see of Ken moved out of the frame and Daisuke watched as he did something where they couldn't see, probably getting dressed from what sounds they could hear. Daisuke stayed where he was, running one hand over one of the blankets still wrapped around him.

"I should really go home today," he said as he started to sit up. "I need to -"

"I know." Ken's voice sounded slightly different. It sounded a bit more like – Takeru cut that line of thought off, a hand of ice-cold fear clamping around his spine. "But not yet."

Daisuke drew in a sharp, almost angry breath, sitting up all the way, blanket dropping to reveal he had nothing at all on underneath it. "Ken, I -"

A gloved hand came into the scene now, resting across Daisuke's lips. It was a hand they'd all seen before, in a glove they knew quite well. Every head was shaking in denial.

"First, you know what you should call me now. Second, we've already discussed that. More than once." The Kaiser's hand cupped Daisuke's cheek gently. "And if we have to, we'll talk about it again later. I have work to take care of."

And as if to remove all doubt, the Kaiser in his complete uniformed glory, even his glasses in place, leaned in and kissed Daisuke on the lips. What was even more terrifying was that Daisuke kissed back, with no hesitation that Takeru could see.

The video ended, and the mail from the Kaiser started up again. He lounged back on a chair that might've been one or two specks away from a throne, his smirk more satisfied than ever.

"As you can see, my _boyfriend_ is here with me. He's currently busy, so he can't send you a message himself, but we'll get to that eventually." He leaned forward and removed his glasses, revealing the full face of Ichijouji Ken and removing all doubts in the same moment. "And no, none of this was manufactured or edited in any way. Run any test you like, you'll see it. And if you need any further evidence, then you'll find Daisuke's goggles, D-3, and D-Terminal at these co ordinates. As well as a few other items that he won't need anymore."

He lounged backwards once more. "I look forward to seeing you all very soon." And the screen turned black.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Lying Hearts  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 7: 1,301|| **story:** 7,999  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #17, reveal a hidden identity; Written for the What-If Challenge: What if the Kaiser's personality was Ken's real personality?; One Ship Boot Camp, #50, embrace  
 **Notes:** For the purposes of this story, please note the following: Ken's true personality is that of the Digimon Kaiser. No Dark Spore involved at all. The Chosen have fought Ken since they were eleven years old, with matters grinding down to a quasi-stalemate for a multitude of reasons over the last couple of years. It's been six years since this began. Therefore, Miyako is eighteen, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are seventeen, and Iori is fifteen. There are other points that are different, but those will be addressed in the story itself.  
 **Summary:** After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?

* * *

"What did you do?" Daisuke stared at Ken from the far side of the room, fists clenching and unclenching. He couldn't entirely believe what he'd heard.

"I told you. I sent your friends an e-mail telling them that you're here with me." Ken's smile gleamed sly and bright in the overhead lights of his bedroom. "You wanted them to know about me, didn't you?"

Daisuke said very little that was actually coherent in the next few moments. Ken merely watched from where he stood, sipping at a cup of tea, head tilted to the side in the most infuriating way that Daisuke had ever seen.

"Do you know what all of those words mean? I didn't think you'd done that well in your English classes."

Daisuke spat out a few more words before he started to stalk over to Ken. "I wanted to tell them!"

"Don't tell me that you're upset because of that." Ken sipped the tea, clearly not bothered at all by Daisuke's anger. "I didn't lie about anything, if you're wondering. I didn't tell them that you were working for me, since you're not." He paused, teacup so close to his lips. "Not yet, anyway. You're being _very_ stubborn."

Daisuke threw his head back and laughed, but there wasn't much humor to it as he came to stand in front of Ken. "Seriously, did you think I'd just bow down to you because you're good in bed?"

"I haven't noticed any complaints about how I am in bed," Ken replied archly. "Now, did you have something else to say or did you just want to complain some more about the fact I sent them a message without consulting you?"

Daisuke hadn't really hated anything in his relationship with Ken before this. Now he hated the fact that Ken was the Kaiser, and no longer held back his most cutting remarks. If anything, he seemed to take an intense pleasure in making them, in seeing the hurt that flared whenever he used one.

Dating the Kaiser wasn't nearly as much fun as dating Ken.

"What _did_ you tell them?" Daisuke wanted to know. "Show me what you sent them." He didn't trust that Ken hadn't done something that he'd get upset about. He couldn't trust that at all, not anymore. Especially not with how Ken refused to let him leave the fortress at all.

He kind of considered himself lucky that Ken even let him wear clothes at all, especially considering the looks that his boyfriend sent his way on a regular basis.

Now Ken let out a long-suffering sigh, as if Daisuke were somehow being unreasonable to want this. "If you insist. I was going to show you anyway. Come along."

He strolled along toward the control room, Daisuke hurrying in his wake. Daisuke didn't really get much time to explore, and the corridors here were so confusing that even when he did squeeze in a few minutes, he tended to get lost fairly fast. But Ken knew them like the proverbial back of his hand and in moments they stood before his set of screens. One wave of his hand – Daisuke thought he did that just for the sake of impressing him and made a point out of not being impressed – brought them all to life, showing Ken himself in his full Kaiser regalia. At the moment he wore everything except the glasses themselves, mostly because it was early in the morning and he clearly wanted to get a good start on his day.

Daisuke knew exactly what that day would entail and the best chance he had of stopping it was what he'd been doing the last couple of days. Punching Ken wouldn't do nearly as much as he hoped it would, but kissing him? Sex with him? Not only was it really good, but at least Ken wasn't _quite_ as dead-set on conquering the Digital World when he and Daisuke were together. He'd at least put it off for another hour or two.

It was every bit as exhausting as fighting his enslaved minions was, and Daisuke had to hope that his distractions allowed the others to get rid of some of the Spires and free more of Ken's slaves. It was about all he could do from inside of here, with none of his usual tools with him.

He still didn't know where his D-3 and D-Terminal were, and he wasn't certain how much he wanted to know the answer to that. He _needed_ them but hearing that Ken was reverse-engineering them or something would be nightmare fuel he didn't need.

All of that passed through his mind in a matter of seconds. Kaiser on the screen began to speak and Daisuke paid attention. He didn't trust at all that Ken hadn't said _something_ that would bias his friends against him…

And when it came to the end, it was all Daisuke could do not to try to punch Ken anyway.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ken asked, finishing off the last of his tea with one hand while he kept Daisuke at bay with the other. "I told you. I didn't tell them anything that wasn't true. You _are_ here with me. I didn't make up anything in that video. You do remember yesterday morning, don't you?"

His eyes narrowed for a moment. "And they will indeed find all of your _former_ possessions where I said they would. You _don't_ need those anymore."

"I want everything that's mine back. I don't care if you don't think I won't need it, it's mine, and I want it back." Daisuke snapped out. "And I want out of here. I'm going to my _friends_!"

It wasn't that Ken had said anything. It was that he _hadn't_. He'd shown them Daisuke clearly sharing a bed, and more, with the Digimon Kaiser, and that the Digimon Kaiser was Ken. Anyone could put together connections like that, and the ones that Daisuke's mind jumped to weren't ones that he wanted his friends to think about him.

But now Ken grabbed hold of his wrists and pulled him in close, staring down at him. "No, Daisuke. I've been very kind to you so far and I don't want to stop that. But if you don't behave yourself, I _will_ be cruel to you."

Behind him, the screens flickered and showed V-mon, dozing lazily underneath a tree beside a river. Daisuke froze at once, breathing hard. The scene tilted upward to show a flock of bird-like Digimon perched in the trees. Each of them sported an Evil Ring around one of their wings.

 _There's got to be ten or twelve of them. Without me, he wouldn't stand a chance!_

"Be a good boy and I won't hurt him. But my servants will always be near him, and if you get me angry, I _will_ make him suffer for it," Ken said softly, his eyes colder than Daisuke could ever remember seeing them. "And if you're a _very_ good boy, I might even let you talk to him. Within reason, of course."

Of course. Within Ken's reason, which would limit everything Daisuke could tell him, like 'you're being stalked by Ken's slaves, try to get to the others'.

Daisuke promised himself he'd find a way to get V-mon to safety. Then he'd find a way to knock some sense into Ken's head.

Ken tilted up Daisuke's head with the tip of one finger. "Do you understand me, Daisuke? You _will_ do as I tell you to do."

This was worse than having some kind of Ring or Spiral on him. At least then he wouldn't have known what was going on. He hoped, anyway. But now Daisuke slowly nodded.

"I understand, Ken." And he hated the words even as he said them.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Lying Hearts  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 8: 1,073|| **story:** 9,072  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #17, reveal a hidden identity; Written for the What-If Challenge: What if the Kaiser's personality was Ken's real personality?; One Ship Boot Camp, #50, embrace  
 **Notes:** For the purposes of this story, please note the following: Ken's true personality is that of the Digimon Kaiser. No Dark Spore involved at all. The Chosen have fought Ken since they were eleven years old, with matters grinding down to a quasi-stalemate for a multitude of reasons over the last couple of years. It's been six years since this began. Therefore, Miyako is eighteen, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are seventeen, and Iori is fifteen. There are other points that are different, but those will be addressed in the story itself.  
 **Summary:** After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?

* * *

Ken dropped his finger from Daisuke's chin to touch his shoulder, then pulled his lover close enough to plant a kiss on his lips. As always, Daisuke was so _warm_ and Ken had to remind himself that he had work to do and couldn't abandon it to pull Daisuke to bed _all_ the time.

Even if it was rather tempting. But he'd delayed enough doing that over the last few days. It had served a useful purpose, keeping Daisuke docile enough that he didn't go wandering off trying to escape the fortress, and he'd been able to record a particular morning to use as his message to the Chosen.

He'd tried three times to get just the right course of events for that. But all of the other times so far, Daisuke said or did things that indicated more of the actual truth than Ken wanted them to know. He could've edited any of them, but that would have shown up, and he wanted the message to be as authentic as possible. The Chosen had some intelligent people among them, and he liked matching his wits against them. His greatest weapon, whether they believed it or not, was now the truth. But truth that came in the doses and style that he preferred.

He nudged Daisuke to settle on the floor next to him. "Just watch while I work. I'll have some tasks for you later." He did intend for them to be at the location when the Chosen arrived to find Daisuke's former possessions.

Not to mention that he wanted to make certain that Daisuke's new outfit was ready. The Chosen would not like to see it, but he looked forward to the image of Daisuke wearing _his_ colors and _his_ choices.

He turned his full attention to his work now, searching out any new places for towers and powerful Digimon that he could enslave. The Digital World stretched out vast before him and while he'd covered a huge amount of it in the last few years, the Chosen had a tendency to wreck his work, making him have to go back over, take out whatever guardian they left, and build again.

He tended to leave the guardian alone if it was one of their partners, but there were only so many places that those Digimon could guard. Overall he was still winning the war, even if there hadn't been many great strides in the last few years. His Spirals had been the biggest one he'd made.

The idea of making his own Digimon still hovered in the back of his mind. He liked it, as he knew he deserved a better partner than Wormmon, but it was also a dangerous plan. He would have to take it with extreme care.

Absently he reached out to run his fingers through Daisuke's hair with one hand as he worked with the other. Being around Daisuke relaxed him more than he wanted to completely admit.

 _I'll have to let him go back to his parents' apartment sooner or later._ He'd already made plans on how to deal with that. Officially he and Daisuke would be moving in together. Which wasn't far from the truth, but it would keep Daisuke away from the other Chosen in both worlds. He didn't want to pull Daisuke out of there entirely. He'd begun to make his own plans to leave Earth altogether, which would involve faking his own death in order to cut ties completely.

The Chosen would know differently, but they would hardly be able to tell anyone that he was really alive. He hadn't yet decided how to include Daisuke into this plan, but having his death faked as well would probably work out best. Daisuke couldn't keep a secret to save his life, and he didn't want his sweet idiot to spill the beans at the wrong moment.

But that remained at least a year or two away. It would cause too many questions by the wrong sort of people if he and Daisuke moved in together and then both had a very convenient accident.

Daisuke fidgeted more than a little under his touch and Ken tightened his grip a fraction, telling him to keep calm. Daisuke grumbled a little but he kept himself quiet. He _was_ learning.

"Are you going to be at this all day?" Daisuke asked after a few moments. "Because I am getting _really_ bored."

Ken tapped him on the head. "I have a lot of work to get caught up on. And do you really think that I'd trust you to go wandering off by yourself around here and not try to escape?" He knew Daisuke very well. He didn't want to put a collar and leash on Daisuke – no matter how good he would look in them – but Daisuke still needed to be kept under control, no matter how many promises he made.

"I don't think you do but I wish you would," Daisuke said, wriggling to get more comfortable. "How long _are_ you going to be at this?"

"Not that much longer, honestly," Ken admitted, fingers flying over the keyboard. There weren't any powerful monsters in this area and he did have some other matters to tend to. "You should get ready to get cleaned up and changed. We have somewhere to be soon."

He'd set up a warning system to let him know when the Chosen got close to the area that he'd selected to leave Daisuke's former possessions in. He had an AirDramon waiting as well. He didn't think it would take them very long to get there once they finished arguing over what they wanted to do to Daisuke for being on Ken's side.

They would want to confirm that what they saw had happened, which meant not just finding those possessions, but seeing Daisuke as well. And Daisuke would want to see them, to try and convince them that he really wasn't working for the Kaiser and hadn't had any idea of Ken being the same.

The point there would be if they believed him. Ken didn't think that _he_ would have, not with what he'd seen in that video of he and Daisuke in bed together. There was always a slim chance they'd still think it had been staged somehow. But whether they did or not, Daisuke worked for him _now_ , and that was all that mattered.

At least where Ken was concerned.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Lying Hearts  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 9: 1,137|| **story:** 10,209  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #17, reveal a hidden identity; Written for the What-If Challenge: What if the Kaiser's personality was Ken's real personality?; One Ship Boot Camp, #50, embrace  
 **Notes:** For the purposes of this story, please note the following: Ken's true personality is that of the Digimon Kaiser. No Dark Spore involved at all. The Chosen have fought Ken since they were eleven years old, with matters grinding down to a quasi-stalemate for a multitude of reasons over the last couple of years. It's been six years since this began. Therefore, Miyako is eighteen, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are seventeen, and Iori is fifteen. There are other points that are different, but those will be addressed in the story itself.  
 **Summary:** After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?

* * *

Ken kept his arm around Daisuke's shoulders as the AirDramon they rode hovered over the land. He traced one finger around Daisuke's ear and murmured, "Do remember to be very good for me, Daisuke. Or if I have to put it like this, be good for V-mon's sake."

Daisuke's shoulders tensed and his lips thinned. He didn't look at Ken at all. Instead, he looked toward the figures moving closer than he knew were his friends. When Ken tightened his grip a fraction, he nodded, knowing what was wanted.

"I remember." He needed to do something, but Ken _watched_ him constantly. No, _Kaiser_ watched him, refusing to let up the pressure for a moment. If he could at least get some kind of message to the others, something to let them know that V-mon was in danger and being watched, then maybe he could end up doing _something_.

He hadn't yet figured out how to do that without putting V-mon into even more danger. Kaiser's constant observation of him made it all but impossible.

A sharp, angry cry rose up from the Chosen below as they came on where Daisuke's old clothes, goggles, D-3, and D-Terminal rested. Takeru grabbed hold of it all and stared at it, mouth working but nothing quite coming out of it.

"Do you all like my gift to you?" Kaiser called out, raising his voice so they could hear him. "It's quite a good trade. You get all that trash and I get a glorious prize I've wanted for years."

All of them looked upward at his voice. Daisuke wanted to at least wave, essaying a smile that he hoped would convey that he wasn't beaten or brainwashed or anything. Kaiser kept his arms from moving, though.

"Daisuke!" Miyako shouted, shaking one fist and glaring at Kaiser. "Let him go! Right now!"

Kaiser's lips curled in contempt. "You expect me to just let my lover go back to all of you? After all the trouble I went to bring him here in the first place?"

"Yes."

That got a cruel, mocking laugh. "Tell them, Daisuke. You can see he doesn't have a Ring or Spiral anywhere, not that those would work even if he did. Everything he'll tell you is because he wants to." He nudged Daisuke, who shifted forward a bit, then looked down at them all.

"Hey, guys. Um… yeah, I'm not coming back. I mean, Ken says that I can go home and tell my parents that I'm moving in with him, but that's not really what I mean." His mind raced; subtle signals and clues hadn't ever been his strong point, but he wanted to try anyway. Takeru still held onto the goggles and everything else, and Daisuke tried his best to send a significant stare at his D-3.

Hikari took a step forward, staring up at him. "Daisuke? Why? I mean, I know you've been dating him, but that's not all of it, is it? What about V-mon? Does he know?"

Daisuke let out a tiny laugh that he hoped didn't sound the way he felt about all of this. "I haven't had a chance to talk to him." He could feel Ken's arm tightening, warning. "But I'll explain it when I can." He fought for something else to say. "Look, guys, I'm just… I'm just with Ken now." He shrugged. "That's all I can really say about it."

They didn't believe him. Daisuke could _feel_ it. He could see the anger in Miyako's eyes, the disbelief in Iori's, the confusion for Hikari, and the rising _wrath_ in Takeru. He looked over at Ken quickly.

"I think we should go." If they stayed much longer, then it would be too much of a risk for him saying something that would mean the worst for V-mon. He _wanted_ to stay. He _wanted_ to tell them the truth. But for V-mon, he had to do what he didn't want to.

Kaiser gave him a quick look, then nodded, returning a brief flick of attention toward the Chosen. "You've seen the truth now. You know who I am, you know that Daisuke works with me now. If you want to surrender, I will _gladly_ accept it. If you think you stand a chance still, then try to keep fighting. You're not as strong as you think you are."

He tapped the AirDramon on the shoulder and the great Digimon slowly turned and headed away, leaving the Chosen behind.

Daisuke kept his attention on the horizon, thinking over the last handful of moments. The way they'd all stared. The way no one did anything _but_ stare and a few quiet noises. They still didn't believe what he'd said; he didn't waver on that. But he'd expected...something else. Just a little.

Ken brushed his lips against Daisuke's ear. "You were very good. I'll have to reward you." Daisuke wasn't surprised to feel Ken's hands start to roam on him.

 _On an AirDramon, this high up in the air?_ He wanted to protest, but protesting against Ken didn't do that much for him. Ken didn't go very far, though, just teasing enough to get Daisuke's blood heated up.

"Do you understand now, Daisuke?" Ken whispered still, hands roaming even as he spoke. "They didn't fight very hard for you, did they?"

That was it. That was what was bothering him. They didn't believe that he'd switched sides, but they hadn't tried to _fight_ for him, either. He set his jaw.

"They won't stop fighting you." He knew that as well as he knew his own name. "They're the Chosen. Fighting is what we _do_."

"They." Ken tapped one finger on Daisuke's lips. "That's what _they_ do, Daisuke. You're not one of them anymore." He stared into Daisuke's eyes calmly. "You don't want to forget that. Not _ever_."

Daisuke bit his lip, then met Ken's eyes. "I don't think I ever could." He spoke the absolute truth. He could never forget that he'd been betrayed by his lover, that he was being blackmailed by said lover, and that he would have to do things he hated in the future. Never forget, but _never_ accept, no matter what Ken said or did, or what he had to say or do. _Never_.

Ken kissed him, a surprisingly tender motion. Over his shoulder, Daisuke could see the fortress floating in the distance. He didn't want to think that it was home, because it wasn't. But it would be where he lived for now.

Ken's arms slid around him, pulling him close and holding him. Daisuke sighed. It would take a while, but he'd find a way to rescue V-mon and get back to where he belonged. And if it meant defeating Kaiser, Ken, then he'd do it.

Even though every choice he made hurt so much already.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Lying Hearts  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 1: 1,113|| **story:** 11,322  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #17, reveal a hidden identity; Written for the What-If Challenge: What if the Kaiser's personality was Ken's real personality?; One Ship Boot Camp, #50, embrace  
 **Notes:** For the purposes of this story, please note the following: Ken's true personality is that of the Digimon Kaiser. No Dark Spore involved at all. The Chosen have fought Ken since they were eleven years old, with matters grinding down to a quasi-stalemate for a multitude of reasons over the last couple of years. It's been six years since this began. Therefore, Miyako is eighteen, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are seventeen, and Iori is fifteen. There are other points that are different, but those will be addressed in the story itself.  
 **Summary:** After long days of fighting the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke just wants to relax in his boyfriend's arms. That's not so much to ask, is it?

* * *

The four Chosen who remained behind watched as the Kaiser – Ichijouji Ken! - and Daisuke faded away into the distance on their AirDramon. Silence hung between them for several long minutes. Not a one seemed to have any idea of what to say, until Takeru broke it.

"If anyone here actually _believes_ that nonsense, raise your hand now." Something in the way he spoke indicated that any such person would have it explained to them why they were wrong.

But no one so much as moved to raise a hand. Miyako shook her head. "They wanted us to believe it was real, but it wasn't. It couldn't be."

"Miyako's right," Iori agreed a heartbeat later. "I can believe that Ichijouji Ken is the Digimon Kaiser, but not that Daisuke would turn on us like that. It's just not who he is."

Hikari nodded, biting her lip. "I think Ken's holding something over him. More than just Daisuke liking him." She glanced at Tailmon, then back to the others. "What he said about V-mon… that's really not right. Daisuke would've talked to him about it, would've _told_ him if he could."

"So when he said he hasn't a chance to, maybe Ken hasn't _let_ him have a chance," Takeru mused. "They've been gone together for days now. Daisuke never knew before this, I _know_ it." He couldn't imagine what they'd been doing together – well, he actually could, he'd spent enough time around his big brother and Taichi, but he didn't _want_ to, especially not now – but talking about Ken being the Kaiser and V-mon and how all of that worked together and why Ken would want Daisuke to work for him or pretend to work for him or whichever it was, that had to be a big part of it. A _huge_ part of it.

Hikari leaned forward. "I think we should let the others know about this. They're going to need to know about Ken being the Kaiser and that he has Daisuke and everything else."

Takeru nodded, turning to Patamon, with Daisuke's clothes and gear in his arms. "All right."

"You guys do that," Miyako said suddenly. "I'm going to go find V-mon and make sure he's all right."

Iori frowned. "I'll go with you. We don't know if he's out here somewhere or if the Kaiser could've locked him up to keep Daisuke docile." Frankly, the idea of anything short of mind control keeping Daisuke 'docile' still wasn't something any of them could completely comprehend.

"All right. We can probably search better with two people anyway," Miyako agreed with a small smile. She looked at the other two. "We'll let you know what we find."

"Good luck!" Hikari wished her, pulling out her D-Terminal. The nearest exit wasn't too far away, but the sooner they got there and started getting all of this mess sorted out, the better.

Peeling off into two teams, the Chosen separated. Despite the brave faces they put on, all of them worried far more about Daisuke and what the Kaiser might be doing to him than they wanted to let on. The war had entered a new phase, and it wasn't one that they liked.

* * *

Ken made a point to clear as much off his backlog as he possibly could as soon as they returned to the fortress. He kept Daisuke near him the whole time; even with holding V-mon hostage to Daisuke's good behavior and how good Daisuke had been during the confrontation with the Chosen, he didn't want Daisuke to get away from him.

Besides, he liked having Daisuke near him. He'd grown used to him, even before revealing who he was. Daisuke just had wormed his way into whatever Kaiser had that passed for a heart.

He told himself it was part of his revenge, but a deeper part of Ken knew better. He genuinely cared for Daisuke, as he never had anyone else before. He'd never even dreamed that he could. All for his revenge, that was what he'd thought for years.

He'd had that revenge now, and while he'd somewhat imagined that Daisuke would cease to interest him now that the games of lies and deceit ended, so far that hadn't happened.

And if it did in the future, then he could find a new way to have Daisuke amuse him. Now that he'd seen as much of the fortress and as many secrets of Ken's that he had, Kaiser did not want to let him get away, no matter where Daisuke's loyalty ended up.

 _It will be with me. No matter what._ He knew how Daisuke thought, how Daisuke _felt_. There would be no wavering away from him. Daisuke would hesitate even now on opposing him; what kept him in check was the threat to V-mon and how much of Daisuke's heart was already invested in Ken himself.

So Ken would work on that, increase Daisuke's investment in him, until Daisuke couldn't even imagine doing something that would hurt him, such as betray him to the Chosen. It would have to be more than sex, no matter how good that was between them.

And it was good. Ken prided himself on being as perfect as he could be in everything he did, which included all such activities. He hadn't heard a word of complaint out of Daisuke concerning his technique, either, before or after his admission to who he truly was.

Daisuke leaned his head against Ken's knee from where he sat at the Kaiser's feet. "You know they're not going to believe me."

"I don't care. You've always been mine, Daisuke. The only difference now is that you know it and they know it." He traced his fingers through Daisuke's hair and down to his neck, pressing against one of Daisuke's most sensitive places. "And now the entire Digital World gets to know it as well."

Daisuke's head fell back at the touch. Ken slid his fingers around to his lover's throat, feeling the soft thump of blood going through Daisuke's veins.

"We're going to have very long lives together, Daisuke. And there will be no more secrets between us." He tugged on Daisuke and settled the other into his lap, pulling him close. "Tell me the truth, Daisuke." He could feel Daisuke growing stiff and nervous, and not in a way that Ken approved of. He began to rub Daisuke's back with one hand while the other slid under the shirt to massage Daisuke's stomach, until he relaxed more. "Do you love me?"

Daisuke shuddered all over. Ken smiled at that. He knew the answer even before Daisuke said it loud. "I do. I love you, Ken."

Perfect.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
